Up All Night
by mcpanda16
Summary: Danny no recuerda lo que pasó la noche anterior. / drabble que terminó siendo... ¿un fic?


**Jo. Holis, mis lectoras. Esto... más bien era un OS, algo así como parte de los 84OSC que previamente había empezado, pero no sé por qué lo he dejado pendiente. Más bien en progreso. Realmente me gustaría continuarlo, pero no quiero prometerles nada. No había actualizado mi cuenta porque lamentablemente había tenido unos problemas por allí. Pero ya todo está bien... creo. Entonces, como les digo, no es nada seguro, más no estoy diciendo que este sea un proyecto que no se realizará en el futuro. ENTONCES; estén pendientes:3. **

**¿Y pues quiénes creen que van a ser los principales?**

**Anden, lean y descubran.**

* * *

Los matices se vuelven cada vez más realistas.

Daniel siente un fuerte martillazo en la cabeza y descubre que es un dolor insoportable cuando decide levantarse. Lo piensa dos veces y se queda allí, apoyado sobre sus codos, con la luz de la ventana golpéandole la cara. Se frota los ojos y siente que su vista se va acostumbrando a la iluminación de la habitación. Pestañea un par de veces y se revuelve entre las colchas. Qué bien le vendría un café en estos momentos. Realmente sentiría un alivio al oler una taza de café cerca de su nariz.

Daniel se había acostumbrado a sus mañanas rutinarias. Despertar con el olor del desayuno, caminar descalzo hasta la ducha y utilizar ese shampoo que asegura detener la caída del cabello—mentiras de la mercadotecnia—, salir y vestirse, usar el esmoquin que había comprado recientemente y bajar las escaleras para desayunar, con una taza de café lista sobre la repisa junto a un bocado de Yorkshire pudding, y una sonrisa extra de su novia Georgia. Bien le vendría algo así en estos momentos.

Es ahí, cuando la realidad le azota como un buen balde de agua fría. Mira a su alrededor y un aliento de pánico se atora en su garganta. Se levanta rápidamente y casi tropieza con sus zapatos, les da una patada y los avienta por debajo de la cama. Nota el cuarto hecho un asco e inundado de prendas masculinas.

¿Masculinas?

Sus cejas se juntan en una confundida expresión y trata de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Voltea bruscamente para fijarse en la hora; 10:19 a.m. Observa el reloj por varios segundos y después busca desesperadamente toda su ropa, recolectándola del suelo con absoluta rapidez.

La luz entra por el balcón, produciendo una sombra, e ignora la otra que se ha formado detrás de él.

Al darse cuenta de la segunda presencia en la habitación, siente que su corazón se detiene.

Se da media vuelta con clara confusión, duda y miedo. Pero todo se disipa cuando ve a un chico de menor estatura que él. Y al registrar sus facciones, Daniel recuerda todo. Su rostro había sido la llave para abrir la caja de su memoria. Entonces es cuando recuerda que la noche anterior, las copas de vodka se habían sumado a una peligrosa cantidad de tequila, y de ahí se origina el constante martilleo en su cabeza. Se endereza y rehúye la mirada del chico.

Sólo alcanza a ver un pelo desenmarañado y con puntas doradas por doquier.

—Vaya, pero si parece que te han cortado la lengua esta mañana—dice con evidente molestia. Daniel nota que su voz no es realmente concordante con su apariencia, ese tono es más grave que la expresión que se carga el pequeño en el rostro. Los orbes grises del rubio se estancan en los suyos, haciéndole un evidente análisis de su apariencia.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada, Danny Jones?—Daniel se enrojece un poco y siente calor entrar a su cuerpo, sabe que es mortal peligro que un completo desconocido sepa su nombre. Incluso la pronunciación no ha sido tan diferente a la de sus familiares. Aunque éste extraño, ha hecho un evidente énfasis en la primer sílaba de su apellido, un tono de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

—Lo siento—murmura cuidadosamente, tiene miedo de que el pequeño que está a más de un metro de distancia, pueda acortarla y darle un buen golpe bajo. Tiene la impresión, de que si le hieren, él responde con violencia. Aunque su rostro sea un maldito enigma para su cabeza—que ya de por sí, está sobrecargada con ese dolor y martilleo intenso—sabe que no todo es lo que se aparenta.

—¿Qué?—vuelve a decir el rubio, se aproxima unos pasos y se detiene frunciendo el ceño, extiende los brazos y su rostro se deforma en una expresión de rabia—¿Por qué todos son iguales, eh?—pregunta, más no está dirigida hacia él—¿Qué cuento relatas tú? ¿Me confundí? ¿Quería un poco de diversión? ¿Me he peleado con mi novia y sólo era cosa de una noche?

Daniel está en completo trance, un tanto asustado, un poco confundido. Siente que ha perdido la pieza clave de la conversación, y normalmente no se deja arremeter de alguien tan idiota y egoísta como el tipo que tiene enfrente, pero no tiene qué decir, le faltan armas para discutir.

—¿Qué hice?—es todo lo que logra preguntar.

El rubio suspira profundamente.

—Tienes una memoria pésima. Incluso yo, que estuve en el mismo estado alcohólico que tú, recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó anoche.

Lo mira seriamente. Ambos saben que ese silencio que se formó no es del todo incómodo, sino que es un silencio en el que las palabras y las oraciones se acomodan en su lugar, y las respiraciones logran equilibrarse al ritmo de ambos.

Daniel siente un dolor en el pecho cuando el rubio estira la mano e indica la puerta de la habitación. Tarda cinco segundos en captar lo que trata de decir, pero no se mueve hasta que él se lo dice:

—Lárgate.

Y sin objeción, recoge lo que le falta de su vestimenta, y analiza la habitación con tranquilidad para tratar de recordar si no le falta nada de sus pertenencias. Camina hasta la puerta y afuera de ésta hay un pequeño pasillo que conduce directamente a la puerta principal, adornada con un tapete de _Bienvenido_ en color gris.

La abre silenciosamente y siente un frío que le cala los huesos, recuerda que el invierno ha entrado a Londres y ya era tiempo de empezar a sacar los abrigos y chaquetas que previamente había guardado.

Llega a la acera de la casa y se detiene en seco, dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y encarando la vista del hogar.

—¿Dougie?—se pregunta a sí mismo—¿Dougie Poynter?—su respiración se entrecorta al recordar el nombre del rubio que lo ha echado de la casa.


End file.
